


In the Hands of the Enemy

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Merlin lived, Pain, Scenes from a WIP, Spock mindmelding with the horta pain, fk TGC canon okay?, implied Merhartwin, oh fuck pain, prompt typical violence, so did Roxy but she's not in the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: “Pick Who Dies”| Collars | Kidnapped
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there's a minor theme (based on the others I have written) where a lot of these are shots from unfinished fics. This is one.
> 
> No deaths occur in this or shortly thereafter.  
> Just sayin'.

It was something out of his nightmares, although it was too vivid and real for it to be a dream. He could feel the hard concrete under his shoes, hear the _slap_ of the soles on it. He felt the pull of his shirt as his arms pumped in time with his legs. He could taste something almost acrid in the air.

The base was far too Evil Villain for him, although it really wasn’t. It was just an unfinished office building, one where the elevator wasn’t in yet and the emergency doors were little more than drawn stand-ins. He’d had to run through five stories, searching for non-emergency stairs between floors, before he found one with an opening. He was _painfully_ aware of every fucking second as he ran down the stairs, jumping the ones he could until he was in the basement.

And then it was a matter of searching the basement. Searching for the person who’d contacted him over Harry’s feed; the person who’d shown him both Harry and Merlin. They’d been bound, arms behind them, ropes around their necks. The feed had shifted enough to show him that they were both standing on trapdoors. Then an address had popped up, followed by a single word: come. The feed had updated when he’d gotten to the building. It read _basement_ and he could see two pull cords. Whoever’d sent the message was idly toying with Merlin’s. He’d had time to see that and then the feed had cut out again.

It took what felt like forever before he found the room he was looking for. There was a half-wall separating him from Merlin and Harry. There was a table against it; the only thing on it was a handgun.

“Hello, Galahad,” came a woman’s voice over unseen speakers. It was low and darkly seductive. “I know you’re thinking of jumping over the wall. Do that, and they both die.”

“What d’you want?”

“Pick up the gun.”

Eggsy picked up the gun and looked at it for a moment. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“You have two choices: shoot and kill one of them or they both die. You and whoever you spare will be allowed to leave here, otherwise unharmed.”

So, that’s what her - who was she? - game was. How was he supposed to choose between them? How was he supposed to watch as Harry was shot _again_? And not just watch, but _be_ the shooter? How was he supposed to shoot Merlin and do to him what the mines in the jungle hadn’t been able to?

“I’m not a patient woman, Galahad.”

“I should’ve died in the jungle, lad,” Merlin called to him. “Shoot me.”

“I’m the reason his father’s dead,” Harry snapped. “If he’s going to shoot either of us, it’s only right that it’s _me_.”

“I’m the one who-”

“Shut up!” Eggsy yelled. “Both of you.”

He took a couple breaths, trying to steady himself. There were no good choices here. None. He looked at the gun again.

“I got your word?” he asked numbly. “Whoever I spare walks outta here?”

“Yes, Galahad. Whoever you choose to spare walks out of here with no further harm.”

Eggsy looked from Harry to Merlin. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s the only choice I can make.”

He brought the gun up… and put it to his own temple.


End file.
